


cemetery eyes / seven deadly sins (hell-bent on slipping away)

by brandyalexanders



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst and Porn, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Fight Sex, Fist Fights, M/M, in an odd twist of events dennis has feelings and mac is the one who ignores them, remember when dennis called mac baby boy because i think about that every second of my life, so there's a little violence, they beat each other up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandyalexanders/pseuds/brandyalexanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mac was stubborn when he wanted to be. Currently his determination meant he was always drifting just out of reach and Dennis couldn't adjust to it. He was used to being the distant one, two steps ahead and then gone for good.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Mac isn't gay. Dennis is sick of his silent treatment.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	cemetery eyes / seven deadly sins (hell-bent on slipping away)

It was quiet when Mac came to the door, his soft footsteps making Dennis look up from his reading. He nodded a greeting and balanced cautiously on the edge of his bed as if it would burn him somehow. Mac was always flighty like that, and Dennis was in no position to turn him down. He got up from his chair and went to Mac, traced a finger over the curve of his mouth, careful not to startle him away. Every night they spent was on Mac's terms. Mac was stubborn when he wanted to be. Currently his determination meant he was always drifting just out of reach and Dennis couldn't adjust to it. He was used to being the distant one, two steps ahead and then gone for good.

The tip of his thumb parted Mac's lips and he bent down to kiss them. His fingers pressed to Mac's chest. All this was okay, which Dennis knew because Mac was relaxing. The tension in his shoulders fell away while Dennis kissed him. If it wasn't okay, he would have been rigid. He would have been halfway across the room by then.

Dennis let the palm of his free hand rest against the front of Mac's jeans, tattered and frayed. There was one more soft kiss before he kneeled completely. And then Mac's breath hitched, something Dennis always took satisfaction in. At the very least he was making an impression. He ran his tongue over his own lips, tugging down the zipper nonchalantly as if he hadn't been hoping for this all night. Mouth open wide, he licked Mac's cock once through his boxers, blowing hot breaths against it and making him gasp. It wasn't much, but any reaction made Dennis want to keep going. He pulled down the boxers slowly. He was still afraid that Mac might change his mind, even as Dennis took the head of his cock in his mouth, even as he sunk down further to take in more.

"Take it all." Mac broke his near-silence to challenge Dennis, and Dennis could never resist a challenge. He kept working around Mac's cock until there was nothing left to fit inside him, and then glanced up at him triumphantly, pleased to see his expression twisted in pleasure. Dennis let Mac thrust into his mouth a few times, then pulled himself away and started licking the tip instead. He drew his tongue over the length of it, slick with his spit anyways. He stopped to rest his head on Mac's thigh.

Neither of them were particularly talkative. It seemed to Dennis that Mac thought talking might break the spell. It wasn't a sin if he didn't acknowledge it happening. There were all sorts of hypocritical nuances that Dennis couldn't work out and didn't want to. And as for Dennis, it was a matter of keeping Mac close to him. The less he said, the more time Mac would spend under his touch. He surprised himself when he spoke up then, his voice barely reaching a whisper. "Are you close?"

Mac just stared down with wide eyes, pupils dilated. His big brown gaze stretched for miles and Dennis sighed under his breath. Mac looked away quickly when he noticed Dennis staring back. He put his hand on the back of Dennis' head, gripping the hair, pulling and pushing until Dennis obliged him and paid attention to his cock. Fine. 

Setting his hands on Mac's hips just to touch, Dennis traced shapes and words onto the hot, flushed skin with the tip of his tongue. He could hear his companion's breath come in fleeting little gasps, so he fought to pull his head away again. He wanted to ask a question. Focusing intently on Mac's face, he wrapped his hand around his cock and gave it a few slow strokes. "Do you want to come on my face?" 

Mac answered by doing just that. He moaned low in his throat when he finished, and Dennis didn't move until he was done. Something about his climax made Dennis realize how disgusting he felt. His knees were aching, which he had just noticed, his jaw was sore, and now there was cum settling on his cheek and neck and shirt collar and fingers. Most of all his heart hurt because he knew what was coming next. Mac would tuck himself back into his clothes and leave the room to clean himself up, silent as ever. In the morning neither of them would talk about it. They would never talk about it. 

Sure enough, Mac was already standing up from the bed and starting to pace towards the door. Dennis felt impatient. He wanted something more from Mac. A commitment, maybe. Some kind of recognition. Anything to break the silence. The air between them was sickening. 

"Why do you leave every time?"

Mac froze in his tracks. Dennis hadn't expected him to stop at all. He watched him curiously. Mac had a habit of opening his jaw in tiny, half-formed words while he thought of something to say. "You could sleep in here," Dennis went on. He made sure Mac was looking and wiped off his cheek with the back of his hand. "You could stay the night."

"That sounds kind of gay, Den."

Dennis was angry then. He clenched his fists, rising up from his knees. "I just sucked your dick." 

Mac seemed at a loss, and he floundered again. Dennis hated him. He wanted a response. "Well-" 

"I just sucked your dick," Dennis repeated, tone unpleasant.

"Dude," Mac started, eyes narrowed, but Dennis cut him off.

"You came in here. You let me kiss you and suck your dick, then you came on my face. But it sounds gay to share a room with me afterwards?" Dennis felt shrill and his throat hurt. 

Mac raised his voice to match. "You don't feel anything. It doesn't matter to you anyways." 

He chose to ignore the comment. “I want you to sleep in my bed tonight.”

“I’m not gay.”

Dennis snapped. He took five steps closer to Mac and hit him in the face. 

It took a few seconds for Mac to stop reeling, and when he did, he hit Dennis back just as hard. There was no technique in it, but Mac was strong and the blow had caught his nose. Furious, Dennis raked his nails down Mac's cheek and Mac shoved Dennis on the floor. Dennis grabbed his hand and yanked him down beside him. They scrambled and fought for a moment, until Dennis was on top of Mac with his hands around his neck. He punched him square in the nose and Mac groaned. Finally, finally, some noise. 

"I hate you," Mac spat, blood starting to trickle down his face, staining his teeth red. It was exciting to look at. "I fucking hate you." 

"Is that why you come and beg me to fuck you every night?" 

Dennis let Mac push him over. They both flailed around, swinging fists and usually missing. There was a moment when a slap to his cheek made Dennis stopped tossing, and Mac sat on his chest swiftly then, forcing the air out of his lungs. Nothing new. He was numb and he felt far away. A coppery taste in his mouth told him that he had nicked his tongue on his tooth. He gasped out for air, but Mac was still taking up all of his space, crowding him and suffocating. That could be some sort of metaphor. Dennis lifted his hands to push weakly at Mac. "Get off," he hissed, tired of Mac being in control. Deep down he wanted to hurt him some more, because Mac didn't seem to care unless he was bleeding.

"No."

Dennis narrowed his eyes and thought of all the nights Mac came into his room and demanded his attention. "You're killing me," he said. He was only partially referring to Mac's perch on his lungs.

"You punched me."

What a baby. Summoning any strength he could muster, Dennis turned onto his side forcefully and took Mac with him. He kneed him hard in the stomach and, while Mac clambered to find his breath, inhaled deeply and sat up on his knees. His head was ringing.

Dennis waited for Mac to sit up as well, then pinned his wrists in his lap before he could hit him and kissed him again. It tasted like blood. Mac didn't fight him so he let his hands go. He let Mac grip the front of his shirt, which was stained beyond repair anyways. Besides, he had wanted this in the first place, for Mac to do something other than stare. When Dennis opened his eyes to see the damage, Mac’s were closed. He looked beautiful. His lashes cast long shadows down his cheeks which were red and spattered with the blood from his nose. Dennis stopped kissing him and dragged his finger through the red flecks. “I did that to you,” he whispered.

Mac didn’t let go of his shirt. He rolled his eyes. “Yeah. It really fucking hurts.” He looked sad, so Dennis kissed him again. Just for a few seconds. 

He rested his head on Mac’s chest. It felt like he was about to leave. Dennis wrapped his arms around his neck and held tight. “Stay, Mac. Let me take care of you,” he murmured, kissing Mac’s neck, refusing to give him the option to leave. Mac wasn’t happy with the arrangement but he didn’t try to move or push Dennis away. The soft kisses continued, and Dennis rocked them both back and forth slowly, moving leisurely to comfort Mac. He rubbed Mac’s back. “I didn’t mean to do it.” 

“Don’t hit me in the face, dude.” His hand was on Dennis’ hip. Dennis almost felt fulfilled. As long as Mac kept giving, he would be complacent. He nodded his head. 

“Of course not.” Privately he wondered if he might have to do it again. Nothing else had ever made Mac stay, but then, Dennis usually let him go without any vocal complaint. He picked his head up and kissed Mac’s lips again. Mac opened his mouth to kiss back. Their hands traveled over each other’s skin in lazy, open-palm touches, and Dennis had never felt like this before. They were both still bloody. Salty, metallic, filthy. There were bruises forming on Mac’s cheek and he inhaled sharply when Dennis pressed his fingers into them. He just wanted to feel. He inched closer until he could grind against Mac, pressing the two of them together through four layers of fabric. Mac’s shirt was rucked up on his stomach and it showed off his skin, the top of his boxers poking up over his jeans. Dennis leaned back to look. He braced his hands on Mac’s thighs. “Let me fuck you,” he gasped suddenly, and the shocked look he got in response was almost enough. He ran his hands up those thighs and Mac squirmed. He fidgeted, digging his nails into Dennis, but he was still there, still under his grip. That was a good sign. 

Dennis started to stand, slow as ever, and made his way to the drawer where he kept his lube. It was a quick shuffle through his belongings and when he found it he was back on the floor with Mac in an instant. Still looking disconcerted, he shuffled out of his jeans and shirt and leaned back. Dennis didn’t want to see his face if he was going to look like that the whole time. He gave him a stern look and Mac hurried onto his knees, his shoulders slouching and back arched. Behind him Dennis uncapped the lube and pressed two fingers inside Mac and stretched him out until he felt ready. This time it was Dennis calling the shots, Mac at his disposal. 

He undid his jeans then, just enough to take out his cock, then slicked it up with whatever was left on his hand. Unwilling to waste any time, Dennis lined himself with Mac’s entrance and pushed inside roughly. 

“Oh,” Mac gasped, urging Dennis to pull out and then thrust all the way back in. Exhaling in a shudder, he draped himself over Mac’s back and rested his palms on the floor next to Mac’s. It was harder to move from this position but he found himself liking it. He liked it when Mac pushed backwards and took in more of Dennis, spreading his knees out further to open himself. Dennis sighed into the back of his neck. He was moving with quick, erratic little bursts, and Mac was panting underneath him, Mac was making perfect noises that only served to spur him on. He got brave then and felt around on the ground for Mac’s hand. Gently, he entwined their fingers together, rubbing his thumb over the curve where his palm became his index finger. 

He could swear that Mac squeezed his hand tighter, just for a split second.

Mac was moaning more loudly than before. Dennis guessed his free hand was on his own cock. He kept up with his own rhythm, the metal zipper on his jeans digging patterns into Mac’s skin while they were pressed so close together. 

Dennis came first, after a few more stuttering thrusts into Mac. He gritted his teeth and bent his head down, resting it against the warm skin beneath him. His nose was sore and a little bit of pain flared up where it rested. His finish went fast. Spent and tired, Dennis pulled away and noticed the smear of blood on Mac’s back where his mouth had been. 

He untangled his hand and sat up all the way, adjusting himself and zipping his jeans up. Mac was still bent over. 

“Come here, baby boy,” he cooed, and Mac obeyed, settling next to Dennis while he stroked himself. His face was a mess still. Dennis almost felt bad. He knocked Mac’s hand away and replaced it with his own, wrapping his fingers around the shaft and dragging them all the way up the length. 

“Den, Den,” Mac pleaded, voice pitched up high in a whine. Dennis buried his face in the crook of Mac’s neck. He sped up his movements until Mac was reduced to writhing. The desperation in his hips stirred something in his heart and Dennis nuzzled him affectionately. 

“I got you.” He kissed Mac’s throat and sucked another bruise into the skin there. There was no doubt Mac would say it was from a chick if anyone asked. The thought bothered Dennis, but if Mac couldn’t admit his feelings to himself, he definitely wasn’t going to admit them to anybody else. 

He jerked Mac off until his wrist was sore and even after that he kept going until Mac’s breath caught in his throat and he came on his hand. His pulse quickened underneath Dennis’ lips while he came. The noise roared behind Dennis’ ears while it was audible, and then it ebbed away to almost nothing. 

They sat slumped together. Dennis felt better. Mac never stayed this long afterwards. He never let Dennis touch him when he was done, and Dennis rarely ever got so close. His palm was sticky. He smeared it on his jeans. The other hand played with the hem of Mac’s shirt. He still looked incredible, all pretty and marked up by Dennis.

“I think I could fall in love with you,” he whispered, and Mac dug his elbow into Dennis’ side roughly and got up to leave. He never bothered to put his clothes back on, only collecting them from the floor and hurrying out. He slammed the door behind him. Its hinges shook from the force, the vibrations speaking volumes. The absence of Mac said more about him than he would ever say about himself.

Dennis stayed where he was, allowing Mac the distance. He could catch up with him again another night. 

**Author's Note:**

> i loveee macdennis right now and i wanted more angst and i also wanted them to hurt each other physically. set sometime during canon, possibly around the later seasons. 
> 
> i wanted to use a lyric from 'we looked like giants' by death cab for cutie (which is a great macdennis song) for the title but i couldn't settle on one so i went with something from 'stitches' by frnkiero and the cellabration.


End file.
